poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyrosphere Attack
This is the scene when the Indominus Rex attacks the gyrosphere at the valley in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. Gray: No, no. Bad idea, bad idea. Zach: Great idea. Gray: No! We're going to get arrested. They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet Lola: He's right, it's not a good idea. Zach: What are you talking about? Zoe Drake: That's it, I'm turning this vehicle around and go back where we came from! Madison Taylor: Take it from us. Ed: Hey look. Ursula: Over there. Zach: There. (They spot four Ankylosauruses are eating the plants) Zach: See, I'd told you. You're welcome, upclose personal with four.....dinosaures. Gray: Ankylosaurus. It should be here. And there's only five dinosaurs. Robotgirl: What? Five? Li Showron: Five? Runo Misaki: What does he mean by five dinosaurs? Dan Kuso: Beats me. Zoe Drake: We'll never know. Zach: Aren't you supposed to be genius or something. Look. One, two, three, four. Gray: Five. Sakura Avalon: One is right behind us, isn't there? Yuri Mariya: Uh oh. (The Indominus Rex raised her head behind the Gyrosphere and the boys looked back) Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!! Max Taylor: What kind of dinosaur is that!? Drago: I don't know? But step on it! Gray: GO! GO! GO! GO! Zach: Crap! (The Indominus Rex runs towards the Ankylosauruses, while making the gyrosphere spin, and chases the herd) Zach: (grabs Gray's hand) Hold together man! Gray: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Ankylosaurus: ROOOOARR!!! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAARRR!!!!! (The Ankylosaurus and the I-Rex started to fight) Rex Ancient: '''Watch out! (The Ankylosaurus' tail hits the gyrospheres and they broke) (During the battle, the Indominus Rex scratches the Ankylosaurus leg and then rolls it over and kills it by grabbing it's neck and snap it) '''Dan Kuso: Oohh. Drago: That's painful. Zoe Drake: That poor Ankylosaurus. Sakura Avalon: I can't watch! Kero: What the heck is that thing!? Gray: We're safe in here, right? Zach: Yeah. They're totally safe. Rex Ancient: Whatever that dinosaur is. I have never seen it before. Ursula: Me, too. Zander: Same here. Ed: That dinosaur is new. (Zach hears his phone, that Claire is calling them) Claire: Come on! Pick up, pick up, pick up. Tino Tonitini: Come on guys. Pick up! Rod: Hello, Max! Are you in? Laura: Please, pick up. (Zach tries to reach his phone) Gus: Hurry up already. Meiling Rae: Grab the phone and get help before that thing might eat us! Gray: Zach! Zach: Almost got it. Gray: '''Zach. '''Zach: What? Gray: Look! Human Fluttershy: Oh my. Zoe Drake: Oh no. (The Indominus Rex's eye looks at them, then the hybrid gets up, the heroes thought that it going to leave but they're wrong, the hybrid takes the gyrosphere and uses her claw to break the glass, then it looks at the heroes) Sci-Twi: This is not good. Alice Gehabich: Maybe if we stand still and be quiet, it will probably go away. (The Indominus Rex puts it's mouth on the gyrosphere, and it smashes it over and over, but Zach, Gray, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Noby, Sci-Twi, Fluttershy, Tommy, Lola, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Sue, Zoe, Max, Rex, Usrula, Zander, Ed, Dan, Runo, and Yuri Mariya got out in time) Zoe Drake: RUN!!! Noby & Doraemon: Run for it! Zach: Go! Go! (The Indominus Rex smashes the gyrosphere and goes after the heroes) Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!!! Runo Misaki: Hurry! Zach: Gray go! Gray, and the heroes run, as the Indominus Rex comes after them. Gray: Oh, craud! Max Taylor: Keep running! Ursula: '''Zander! Use what little brain you have, to get us out of this mess! '''Zander: Why can't I be the one to think of something for a change! Ed: I say let's keep on running and will be okay! end up to a cliff to the river. Lor McQuarrie: We're trapped! Yoshino: What shall we do now? Indominus Rex: ROOAAR!! Kero: It's coming this way! Sakura Avalon: What do we do now! Zach: We’ve have to jump! Yuri: WHAT!?! Gray: We can’t! Tommy Turnbull: We have no choice!! Li Showron: We've got to jump now, Sakura! Sakura Avalon: I'm too scared to jump! Li Showron: Hold my hand and you'll be okay. Rex Ancient: Let's go! Lola: Let's jump, it's going eats us! Zach: Are you ready? 1, 2... Come on! Max Taylor & Dan Kuso: Jump!! jumped into the river and they stayed underwater Indominus Rex looks at the water, then lets out a roar in faliure to kill them then walks away comes out of the water Max Taylor: Is everybody here? and Zander pops out Zander: That sure was a close one huh? Hydranoid: Wait! Where's Ed? see Ed Ed: I can't swim! I can't swim! Carver Descartes: Here, hold on to me! holds on to Carver Ed: Thanks, Carver. Carver Descartes: No problem. Marucho Marukura: I think we lost that Dinosaur. swim to shore Max Taylor: We made it. Madison Taylor: And my camera is safe and sound. Tommy Turnbull: That was close. Dan Kuso: We almost die. Rex Ancient: Ace. Are you okay, buddy. I know you're scared of water. I'm here don't be scared. Zach: You jumped. (They all chuckled) Li Showron: You okay? Sakura Avalon: I'm fine, thanks, Li. Rex Anicent: Are you okay, Zoe? Max Taylor: You swallowed tons of water. Zoe Drake: I'll be okay. Thanks you guys. (Paris begins to worry) Zoe Drake: Oh, Paris. Don't worry about me I'm fine. Max Taylor: Come on, let's go back to the main street and find Zara, before that strange looking dinosaur comes back again. (Meanwhile in the Plains six of our heroes in there vehicle arrives) Owen Grady: Stay in the car. (Tino Suddenly gasp in horror) Dr. Z: What is it, Tino? Tino Tonitini: Look. (They run to see an injured Apatosaurus) Dr. Z: An Apatosaurus! Rod: Oh, no! Laura: What happened?! Owen Grady: Hi. (Claire comes out of the car and joins in) Laura: Is it okay? Owen Grady: I know, I know. (An Apatosaurus is breathing heavily) Owen Grady: It's all right. All right, girl. Tino Tonitini: Don't die, big fella. (Claire touches the Apatosaurus and suddenly it stands it's head up) Owen Grady: Okay, okay, okay. You're okay. Dr. Z: Easy, girl. (The Apatosaurus lays it's head down then close it's eyes for the last time. As Claire's and Laura's tears falls off and Owen, Tino, Rod & Dr. Z sadly look as Tino gets frustrated and hits the ground with his fist, then they look to see five Apatosaurus died as well) Rod: What did that hybrid do? Owen Grady: '''It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport. '''Tino Tonitini: I can't believe it, their dead. Dr. Z: It might kill anything for fun. Instead of eating them. Laura: What are we going to do? Tino Tonitini: We're gonna find our friends, kill that hybrid. To avenge the death of the dinosaurs. (Cut to the shore with the InGen arrives) InGen soldier #1: Units on standby, ready for go. Vic Hoskins: Good. Hold off on that live feed. InGen soldier #2: We've got an evolving situation here. Did they give you the green light yet? Vic Hoskins: They will. (Barry is spying on the team with binocular and picks up the walkie talkie) '''Barry: '''Owen, Tino, we have a situation here. (The walkie talkie is distorted) Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts